


Cataclysm

by PKFire



Category: Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKFire/pseuds/PKFire
Summary: It's been a year since Porky's empire crumbled; however, a similarly dangerous threat has appeared on the psychics horizon.





	1. Animals Make Great Companions

I looked down at the red envelope that lay on the wooden table; it just didn't make sense, everyone in Tazmily lived within walking distance of each other and I can't imagine why anyone would put the effort, not to mention the supplies, into writing and sending a letter when they could just talk to me. It had such a fancy envelope too: it was a deep shade of red , wrapped in a beautiful ruby ribbon and was sealed with a strange circular emblem with an uneven cross on it. I pondered, wondering what it meant, before delicately opening the object of my confusion. I read and re-read the text several times while walking over to my bed and sitting down, "What the…" I mumbled to myself. Apparently I was invited to some sort of fighting competition called 'Super Smash Brothers' …whatever that was. But it said I'd be gone for quite a while and I can honestly say that I'd miss Nana, Fuel and all my other friends in Tazmliy; however it would also mean I could get away from my father for a while which is always a plus. Also, having to hide my psychokinetic abilities was becoming tiring and I'd love being able to actually use and practice my skills. I lay down on my bed, the letter in one hand, and closed my eyes contemplating my options. I think I will go; whatever it is it can't be worse than looking after sheep day in and day out. I bolted upright as the door opened and my father's thoughts soon entered my mind - the black art of mind reading can be a curse in many ways, you'd be surprised to know just what people think of you, but it's helped me in many a situation and I am thankful for having it.

"Hello", came my father's tired, strongly southern, voice.

I glanced up at him with cold eyes, "Hello", I replied flatly.

He noticed the letter in my hand, "What's –"

"It's an invitation." I said before he could finish his sentence, his mind already giving me access to his thoughts.

"An invitation?" he questioned with a hint of concern in his voice, "To what?"

"It's just… a fighting tournament.", I replied, picking up on his comprehension and confused as to why it was there; he abandoned me for three years a few months is nothing compared to that. It's not like I was the son he actually cared about anyway.

The man sighed and sat down at the table, taking off his hat, "Are you going to go?"

"Most likely", I replied, trying to do so in the simplest manner possible.

"There isn't any point in trying to talk you out of it then, I suppose.", the balding man scratched his head, "You've grown too stubborn to argue with lately."

So stubborn's what you call me for actually defending myself…

"But won't it be dangerous?", he persisted – despite his last statement.

"After everything that I've been through I think I can handle it.", I hesitated before continuing "Are you saying that you still don't trust me?"

"Well, it's not like you actually succeeded with that."

I tensed, was he purposely trying to make me mad? "Yes, I am aware." I replied through gritted teeth, trying to hide my feelings at the statement. "But that's why it's all the more important that I go! I need this opportunity to redeem myself and get stronger."

He looked up at me, "Like I said, I'm not going to try to stop you. While I may not support your decision if you feel as though this is something you need to do I will tolerate it." He got up and opened the door, "I'm going to Yado; I'll be back later tonight."

With that he left. I'm glad that was finally over; it seems like I can't have a conversation with him anymore without it turning sour. I lay back on my bed – I like being alone, it leaves me with my thoughts – I knew I'd have to get up sooner or later before dad got back so I could organise everything but I just wanted to rest for a minute…

I could feel the hot breath of the half-mechanical beast on the back of my neck.

Mum was grasping both me and Claus' hands tight as we ran through the Sunshine forest with flames seemingly stopping us at every turn. Soon enough we were surrounded, trapped in a ring of fire, shadows of dragos seemed to jump out of licks of the inferno turning into monsters that crept towards me. I was alone now. Engulfed in a world of fire and confusion without anyone to stand beside me and-

I jolted awake; I was lying on the wooden floor next to my bed. Shit, I must've fallen asleep and apparently I'd fallen out of bed… Oh well, I never was much of a graceful sleeper as Claus had zealously told me many a time. I stretched and sat up; what time was it? I could see through the window that the sun was already rising; I'd really have to get going soon. I reached under my bed and grabbed the 'Real Bat' it would be pretty stupid to go to a fighting tournament unequipped but this was really all I had time to take and the invitation had already said that everything I needed would already be there. Yeah, that's not disconcerting at all… I got up and grabbed the letter as silently as I could so as not to wake my father. I didn't want to say good-byes to anyone – especially not him – he'd probably be too drunk anyway; I rolled my eyes as I thought this, closing the door behind me. According to this letter I have to burn it to gain admittance; I rolled my eyes for a second time, yeah… that makes perfect sense.

I extended my right arm, focusing my mind, and an orange and red blur of fire lit from my hand to my elbow engulfing the paper as it did so. Before I could even question what was going on a bright light surrounded my vision forcing me to close my eyes. When I re-opened them I was in a completely different place: in front of me was a huge mansion, I don't know what exactly I was expecting but this surpassed whatever vision I may have held before.

The masterpiece that lay before me was absolutely gorgeous; it took a minute of just standing outside just to fully appreciate it. However, when I opened the door I was met with even more grandeur; beneath me was a black and white checked floor made out of a shiny marble with a red velvet carpet that led up to the two detached stairs, on either side there were many different doors – all of which had gold-plated frames. I shook my head lightly to get focused again. Where the hell am I supposed to go? I turned my head as I heard the faint sound of conversation in the room to my left. There maybe? Ugh, who knows, it's worth a shot.

I hesitated as I stood outside the door, the echo of voices all blurred together resonated from it, I was never good at meeting new people because I never really had to in Tazmily; I grew up knowing everyone. But it seemed I didn't have a choice now. I opened the door to see a huge crowd of… humans? Well, I suppose some of them are but there are so many other strange creatures... I suppose after being witness to so many chimeras nothing like this shocks me anymore.

"Hey there!" a voice jabbered out from my left; I turned around to see an Asian boy with black hair and a red cap – who looked roughly my age though much shorter – coming towards me; I didn't give him a response, merely a bitter look. "I don't think I've seen you today, did you just come here?" he asked, a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"Yes…" my bleak tone surprised even me.

"That's cool", he replied, his smile unfaltering. I broke my usually expressionless mask and frowned slightly; people who are too optimistic about everything drive me crazy. "I came here earlier on." He paused before continuing, "What's your name?"

I couldn't help but detect a strong Japanese accent in the boy's speech. "It's Lucas, Lucas Ryuka.", I replied, " And you are…?"

"Ness Usen!" he responded his voice teeming with confidence. After that he trailed off into some pointless topic that I couldn't care less about and I tuned out. Did this guy ever shut-up? I honestly didn't have the time or patience for people like him. I gritted my teeth as his words seemed to trail on in an endless blur; silently praying to Dark Dragon that he'd shut up. As I regained my focus I realised that Ness was staring at me with bright, purple eyes as if waiting for me to answer his unheard question.

"Huh?" I mumbled – almost out of instinct.

"I was just wondering whether you wanted to go into the kitchen. It's pretty crowded in here and I'm hungry… well, I'm actually hungry 24/7 but y'know", he chuckled lightly.

I shrugged, anything to get out of this room; it was mobbed and remarkably provoking my anxiety.

"Sweet!" he continued before walking in the direction I assumed was the kitchen. "C'mon Lucas!"

I followed him half-heartedly. There were a few others in the kitchen: a woman in a training outfit, some sort of fox-man-thing, a young boy clad in blue armour and a man in a green tunic.

Ness was already hocking around in the fridge, "There's like hardly any… Aw yeah!", he exclaimed – seemingly unbothered by the others – bringing out a packet of ham and shoving a piece into his mouth; he must have thought he was being rude because he gestured the packet in my direction, "Want some?"

I grimaced at it, "No, that's disgusting. An animal died for that."

He stopped chewing for a second, "Yeah, but it's good!"

I gave him an unimpressed expression and rolled my eyes, for the third time that day. Being able to talk to animals it has always greatly disturbed me when people kill them for meat. I've always preferred animals over humans - animals make great companions.


	2. The Hyrulian Swordsman

It's only later on when I actually see what I'm supposed to be doing here; of course, everyone is given a hefty explanation of the rules along with the demonstration and, much to my displeasure, involves me only using certain – non-lethal – attacks. So I guess I won't be forcing someone's heart to go arrhythmic with PK thunder Ω or charring someone's flesh with PK fire Ω while I'm here – shame. I guess any PK love is off-limits too.

"So, what do you think?" Ness' now familiar, confident, voice inquires. He's been following me around most of the day, I guess he has nothing better to do, I've discarded any hope that he'll stop anytime soon.

Despite being rather ill-tempered, I'll dare admit, from his pesky ramblings I turn around to face the him, "Think about what?" I ask in the most clement tone I can muster up. I may not thrive off of interactions with others but that doesn't mean I want everyone to hate me. Besides, I may as well educate myself on their battle tactics – not that many of these people look like actual competition – while I'm in the pre-fighting stage.

"Y'know, about the tournament?" he replies, seemingly inspecting me as if looking for any sign that I was joking, not listening or a combination of the two – I can't tell which.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. " I explain, shrugging nonchalantly. "What about you?"

"I guess I'm just kind of pissed that I won't be able to use any of my stronger psychic attacks."

My interest suddenly peaks. "You're clairvoyant?" I didn't expect there to be someone else who was psychokinetic here - this should be interesting.

He nods briskly with an eminent grin, "Yeah, why? Have you never met a psychic before?"

I smirk inwardly at his last question, "Well, no, I wouldn't really say that." With that I focus my mind and effortlessly continue to speak to him through telepathy, 'I wouldn't say that at all.'

His face lit up like a Rhinocerocket. "No way!" an excited gasp escapes his gawping mouth before a hefty grin plasters his face. 'You're psychic too? Sweet!' I guess one of the downsides to this is that I'll be at his mercy for deciding when he wants to invade my mind with his vexatious voice. I've got to stop thinking like that; now that I know he can read my mind at any time I better start making sure that I keep my thoughts and psyche guarded – I silently curse at myself for forgetting to do so earlier on, I've gotten too lazy, you can never be overcautious.

'Yeah, although you're right about the restrictions', I reply sorely.

'I guess then no-one else would stand a chance.' Ness snickers, ''Specially those sissy's who only fight with guns n' swords and stuff."

I feel the corners of my mouth twitch and I give him a deadpan glance however this is unanticipatedly disrupted with an "Oh shit!" from Ness. I gave him a questionably look and notice he has a relatively startled look on his face. "Oh man, I totally forgot; I have to go for my practice fight now! Well, not now, more like 10 minutes ago…" I merely roll my eyes in exasperation - a common occurrence. "Hey, do you want to come with me?"

His face is so disgustingly full of optimism I don't really have a choice and artlessly shrug indifferently in response; I may as well humour him for today.

Needless to say when we got there his opponent wasn't exceptionally pleased; I study the adversary carefully – he was of muscular build and don in a skin-tight cobalt ensemble that left little to the imagination – I presume that's the intended purpose, I never really understand people. The dark shades that cover his eyes gleam in the sunlight as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down from having to wait a hefty 24 minutes. I can't say I blame him.

"Oh, um, Lucas this is Douglas Falcon – but everyone just calls him Captain Falcon." Ness shrugs as he introduces me. How does he know everyone? He was only here a couple of hours before me. I look up to see that the man is holding out his hand in a favourable fashion but I decide to look away, I don't see why I should waste my time on this him. He doesn't look too disheartened by it anyway and simply retracts his greeting. "So, are you going to stay and watch the fight?" he continues.

I shake my head, "We took so long getting here that I have to go for my own fight now." I don't wait for either of them to respond before I walk away. If Ness knows all of these people so well I don't understand why he's wasting his time with someone like me, they would be better for him and I'm better off alone.

If I remember correctly I'm brawling someone named Link; I don't know who that is… Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough. I better walk rather briskly – if I'm tardy I'll never forgive myself. With the brew of fast-paced walking and mixed up thoughts I arrive at the stadium quickly and before this "Link" person – I actually feel kind of proud? I smirk to myself (it's not like anyone's going to see anyway) before I abruptly scold myself for having such egotistical thoughts.

"Hey." A unexpected voice sounds from behind me.

I felt my heart lunge and I turn to face the source of the disruption; it was the same boy that was in the kitchen earlier on – he seems taken aback by my reaction. I, evidently, frown at this in confusion; then I realise that I've been glowering at him the entire time. At this realisation I quickly return to my usual, unreadable expression - it's safer, "Uh, sorry." I regrettably stammer, lost in the situation.

"Don't worry about it." the elfin boy shrugs in a pleasant manner as his dirty-blonde hair bounces softly, a care-free expression on his face, before unsheathing the sword from his back, "You ready to fight?"

I nod in response to the nonchalant man whilst analysing him – he looks fairly strong, I'll have to be on my guard.

Link nods back and saunters over to some circular thing that's emitting a white light – I'm going to guess that's the portal to the stage, I wasn't really listening to that hand guy when he was talking and only picked up bits and pieces – he gestures for me to do the same with the opposite portal, I take up the offer. As I do so a white light, not dissimilar to the first portal, engulfs me and, now much more used to it, when I open my eyes I find myself on a viridian stage with hypnotising, stimulating patterns akin to remnants of lost galaxies; I force myself to look away from the alluring spectacle and focus my mind, holding my right hand up to my head thus instigating glimmers made of pure psychic energy. While doing so I coordinate myself into a fighting stance; I grasp the 'Real Bat' unflinchingly in one arm, bringing the alternate down and lighting it from my fingers to shoulder in a brilliant pyrokinetic fire – I feel ready to fight.

I swiftly jump back as my assailant attempts to carve out my abdomen rewarding his actions with an impetuous PK fireγ to the face – if we weren't in this "safe-zone" then he'd already have his face burnt off I infer with a sardonic grin. Knocked back – but still incessant – Link endeavours, thrusting his sword with careful and admirable precision; I attempt to counter it yet he changes course cutting deep into my shoulder, I clench my teeth at the pain. In an effort to fight back I slam my baseball bat into his stomach earning myself a grunt as he flies backward.

I whisper a quick "Lifeup α" to mend my wound as I pounce forward extending a leg and kicking my opponent squarely on his already ailing gut; I levitate rearward landing cleanly on my feet - I shouldn't have settled so closely. With one firm kick he knocks me over; as I fall I swipe my burning arm using PK Fire γ catching Link off-guard and forcing the swordsman to back off. I fall back on my hands, impulsively getting back up – I'm going to have the first move once more and I'm going to make an example of it. I smash the 'Real Bat' into his face throwing him back; realising that this is my chance I jump up, levitating in the air, before concentrating, outstretching an arm and hereby using my psychokinesis to lift Link – who looks startled to say the least – and throw him over the edge of the stage.

Just like that the simulation (if you can call it that) ended and both me and Link were standing at our respective portals once again – I notice my shoulder no longer hurts and anything reminiscent of a wound is non-existent; he steps over to me.

"Hey, that was really good fighting back there; I guess I lost this time." He chuckles. I merely shrug lackadaisically before I walk off – I don't have the energy for people today. Grievously, as I leave the arena the all-too-familiar sound of Ness' voice interrupts me. How, in the name of Dark Dragon, does he always seem to know where I am? Speaking of Ness, he seems familiar – like someone I've seen before.

"Hey, Lucas, now that you've finished your fight do you wanna go back to the mansion?" he asks.

I shift so that I face him with my prevailing emotionless expression, "Fine." I reply in a monotonous tone – I could have disagreed but I don't see what good that would do anyone. So I trudge back to the mansion, a vacant look in my eyes while Ness blathers on perpetually; he doesn't stop, not even when he's opening the door to the building.

"So what do you want to do?" he asks, resting his hands on his hips.

"I was actually just going to check into my room." I respond tonelessly.

"So, are you coming down to dinner later on? You already skipped lunch."

I sigh, "Maybe, what time is it at?"

He snorts back at me, "Don't you listen to anything? It's at 7:30."

I roll my eyes in contempt at his statement despite its accuracy, "I don't know, probably."

"Well, I hope you do! Until then I shall play video games with Ike." he exclaims in a faux-official manner.

"What are…? Who's…? Never mind." I decide with annoyance, "Bye." I make my way up the stairs and take out my key-card, studying it. It says my room's on the second floor: number 26, that's where I'll go then. I walk past various people on my way up there – including, but not limited to, a pink sphere with eyes, a yellow sphere with eyes, some white-haired dude with a tome and… another pink sphere with eyes – my door had a golden emblem of a planet on it, I can't help but wonder if that's what the old world looked like; I recognise the lock system immediately from the chimera laboratories' and I swipe my card gaining entry. I gawp at my room – it was nice, Empire Porky Building nice. Although I'm not sure what I was expecting compared to the rest of this darned, rich-ass place. I sit down on the side of my bed and free my locket from the confines of my red and yellow striped t-shirt; I open it and gaze down at the old photographs of mom and Claus – I miss them so much. I wish that I could have died instead of Claus; he deserves life so much more than I. I sigh and fall back onto my bed – I find myself thinking about Tazmily, home, Nana – I wonder if she misses me? I miss her. Her angelic smile, her radiant hair, her fascinating thoughts… it's too hard to pick just one thing, she's amazing in her entirety. I sigh to myself and further relax on my bed.

Oh yeah, I remember where I've seen Ness before; that theatre in New Pork City. Strange.


	3. Survival is Triumph Enough

I take a quick glance over at the fancy, unfamiliar digital clock that lies on my bedside table, barely reading the "19:12" that glows on the LCD display with my half-closed, sleep glazed eyes. I shift onto my back again and stare up at the alabaster ceiling; I wonder if it's worth going to dinner. My stomach growls angrily in response to my implicit ramblings, suddenly making me aware how hungry I really am. I guess I had better get up soon – especially if I want to look around this room a bit more, but the bed's so soft. After a valiant three second fight with myself I surrender and, with a grunt, heave myself off of the comfortable bed.

On the letter it said I'd have everything I needed – what was that supposed to mean? Are all my clothes, weapons and items here? I step over to the sleek built-in wardrobe and open one of the compartments – t-shirts. I'm suddenly overcome by a bizarre sense of nostalgia as I look through the various tops that I've don while pulling the needles and travelling around Nowhere. Sadness tugs at my heart before the words of all who mocked me chases the feeling away. The "Warm Sweater", the "DCMC Shirt", Christ, even the "Awesome Cloak" was here accompanied by the "Awesome Crown" – while technically neither are shirts I can't conceive where else you would put something like that.

There are a few casual tops amongst the combat attire too – those of which I'd wear around Tazmily on any normal day, whilst not clad in my beloved red and yellow striped t-shirt of course. I drop my cold expression and chuckle (I'm safe here, right?) as I find my "Good Kid's Shirt"; I certainly remember finding this, although I'm not sure if I'd make a suitable first impression wearing it. I wonder how all this got here. How did it survive the resetting of the world? My thoughts turned to the Item Storage guy but I decided it was best not to dwell, there are more pressing matters at this time. For instance, I had better start heading down to dinner – I don't even know where the dining room is after all.

I deftly put my clothes back where they came from, swipe my key-card from my bedside table and take a quick look in the mirror before I step out the door – I'm looking pretty handsome, but this is no time for that. As I make my way down the hallway I feel someone tap my shoulder gingerly; I spin around rapidly in shock– I hate being touched by strangers. It's just some guy; he looks to be around my age, perhaps a bit older.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but do you know where the dining room is?" the boy asks, seemingly flustered. "I can't seem to find it."

"No" I reply candidly before giving him an aberrant look, "Although I'm not sure why you're looking here, it's probably gon' be on the ground floor."

He chuckles at this, "I guess so. You don't happen to be on your way down there yourself, do you?"

I nod - there goes any chance of walking down there by myself.

"You wouldn't mind walking with me, would ya'?" his cheery voice sounds as he asks the dreaded question.

"Fine.", I reply in a steely tone before going in the direction of the stairs, now in a much more sullen mood then before.

"Hey, wait up!" he calls after me; clutching his brown rucksack with two hands as he jogs to my side. "The name's Red by the way." He pauses, "You don't like to talk much, do you?"

Gee, maybe that's because I have more important things to do then speaking to morons like you. I shrug back at him, not meeting his gaze.

He smiles and continues walking alongside me, "That's cool; I understand not everyone's the social type."

He more or less ceased attempting to communicate with me after that, thank gods. After a short hunt around the mansion we find the dining room; thirty-three minutes past seven, that's alright I guess, not entirely punctual but due to the circumstances I suppose I can let it slide this once. I look around the extensive table for a place to sit – It doesn't look hopeful – I turn back to face Red but frown seeing the space beside me empty. I look around to see that Red is already seated and gesturing for me to do the same but another familiar face resides in the chair next to my designated seat – grinning expectantly.

For crying out loud, why'd it have to be Ness?

I look around once more to make sure there aren't any more seats left but the pit in my stomach deepens as I see that every available space is occupied… That's a lie. But I'm not about to sit next to some weird wolf-man and what I can only describe as some pig-like orc who looks as though kills puppies for fun. So I grit my teeth and begrudgingly force myself into the seat next to Red.

"I knew you'd come, Lucas!" Ness beams as he swerves round in his chair to face me– I could sense Red taking a mental note of my name.

"You know him?" he queries, resting his head on his hands as he peers past me.

"Of course!" he states ecstatically, "We're friends."

I sit between them, a dead smile on my face, as I groan inwardly at Ness' last comment. I don't want friends; they weigh you down and divert your mind from what's really important: protecting yourself... Besides, they I'll just hurt them anyway... or they'll leave... I've had too many lessons about why caring about only yourself is necessary for survival; which is why I'll never forgive myself for still caring about Nana, Fuel, Boney… and of course mom and Claus. But that's different.

"Ness, I hate to break this to you but literally no-one wants to be your friend. "The woman across from us decides to chime in, a snide smirk etched on her face.

Wow, what a bitch. Ness seems fine anyhow; flinging a scrap of food off of his plate at her golden blonde hair.

"Whatever, Samus." Ness shrugs, sticking his tongue out at her.

Her spiteful expression twists into a snarl as she flings the morsel out of her tress. "Who is this "friend" of yours anyway?" she inquires, glaring in my direction. I return the favour, naturally.

"Lucas Ryuka." He answers simply.

"…Can't he talk?" Samus questions mockingly.

I hate her guts already. "What's it to you?" I challenge tonelessly – searching the crevasses of her mind as I do so, doing my best to block out everyone else's thoughts. She thinks I'm weak, worthless and undeserving… and that my accent's stupid – well screw her. Urgh, I hate having to deal with everyone's thoughts all day long; I wonder if it's the same with Ness? I'll have to make a mental note to ask him about that later. I can't hear Ness' thoughts; I guess he makes a habit of guarding them like me.

She snickers lightly, "Sheesh, cheer up a bit will you? You look really blank; do you even know how to express emotions?"

I look directly at her "I have no reason to be happy."

"You're alive. You could at least try to act happy." She scoffs.

"I shouldn't be alive." I state bluntly. "And just why d'you think I should act happy? Believe it or not, I'm not here for your enjoyment."

She leers – obviously having fun with this – before persevering, "I probably shouldn't be alive either, but hey, that doesn't mean I act like a giant depressed piss-baby all the time."

The sullen look on my face deepens, "Whatever." I'm already completely fed up with everyone here and it wasn't even past the first day… Well isn't that just fantastic.

I suppose it's not like I usually enjoy others company anyway…

The reassuring thought that I would be able to beat them up later on during the tournament cheers me up a little –a few shots of electrokinetic charges to the face would surely melt that smug grin off. Heh. That's kind of mean. Well, I suppose it's not like she was particularly courteous either.

By this time Ness was already greedily chomping down on a steak and Red was talking to the angel guy that was sitting beside him. Watching Ness eating reminded me of the whole reason I was down here; but as I search the table it becomes apparent that it is lacking in any sort of vegetarian options – edible ones at least – and I can't even fathom the thought of all the germs the food has collected by just sitting here being surrounded by people - especially that one who smells of garlic - so I guess I'm going to have to go hungry, oh well it's what I deserve.

I try to keep a calm, indifferent mind and lie to myself but the pain in my stomach argues otherwise; I haven't eaten all day and I don't think my gut's going to let me forget that anytime soon. The constant and nauseating presence of idiots isn't helping either.

Ness briefly breaks from his current make out session with a chunk of a carcass to look up at me. "Aren't you gonna' eat anything?"

I shake my head, "Uh, no… I'm not very hungry."

"You're not a very good liar, Lucas." He responds, giving me an unimpressed look.

"I'm not lying." I, very obviously, lie. This prompts him to raise an eyebrow at me. "Ok, I'm a bit hungry."

"I don't get why you don't wanna' eat, it's good food! But y'know what? I'm not going to push it so just do whatever you want." He shrugs before going back to shovelling steak into his mouth.

That was nice anyway. I unintendedly stare at nothing in particular as I painstakingly wait for dinner to be over - I suppose I could just leave but that would be bad etiquette and mom always told me that good manners are important, and just common sense besides that.

"So what do you think?" Ness asks as both he and Red look expectantly at me.

"Huh, about what?" I respond drowsily, still not fully out of my dwam and weary from lack of food; my mental energy was running low, damn.

"About going into the city tomorrow with me and Red; there's still not many fights tomorrow so there's plenty of time."

"What city? Wait… There's a city here?" I spit out the word "City" as if it leaves an unpleasant taste in my mouth.

"Yeah, do you wanna' go?" He continues, either oblivious to my resentment on the topic or just uncaring. Maybe he's bad at reading people, like me.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I reply flatly while diverting my gaze to the empty plate in front of me; I just want to go back up to my bed so I can sleep until breakfast – I hope they allow you to make it yourself, I hate the thought of other people touching my food.

"Oh, ok then." I can hear the disappointment he's trying to hold back leak through his revoltingly cheery tone. "Do you want to do something else with us later on then?"

I sigh, "Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, if you do then we'd be more than happy for you to join us." He offers still smiling optimistically, though it seems lessened by my response, guilt hitting me hard as a bat to the face .

I silently nod at him; his offer is appreciated but not needed. They continue their conversation and I return to the fascinating task of staring at my plate; my eyes beginning to flutter as fatigue takes its toll on me. Not to mention my heads aching as the migraines experienced from over-using PSI gives me a splitting headache; I honestly just want to sleep this all away – Gods, I sound like Phrygia.

Soon, like music to my ears, I hear the sound of chairs scraping against the floor as people get up to leave. I breathe a hefty sigh of relief and get up from my seat before trying to make my escape in the direction of the stairs.

"Lucas, you aren't going up to your room yet, are you?" Reds voice calls after me.

I turn back around to face them, "Yeah, I was, why?"

"We still have to go to the living room, Master Hand wants to speak to everyone."

"Is it mandatory?" I ask through gritted teeth.

Red gives me a sympathetic smile and nods.

I give up and let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine."

They both chuckle at my annoyance as they get up from the table and we walk into the living room that looks decidedly more spacious now that it isn't completely chock-full of people.

There are people dotted around the room siting on various chairs and objects, I guess most people are still at the dining table. Ness rushes over to a corner of the lounge reserving a spot for us, gesturing that we come over.

I intentionally choose the most uncomfortable seat out of the remaining two because I know if I'm anywhere comfortable I'm going to fade into slumber - that and they deserve the comfort more. It just so happens that the seat was next to a brunette in excessively formal attire – it looks uncomfortable.

"Hello." She greets in a voice so loving and welcoming I'm instantly reminded of my mother, "You're Lucas right? You're a… psychic?" She looks at me, searching my face for validation.

Her voice surprises me; she looks so uptight I assumed she would have a tone to match, but instead it's soft and friendly. I nod in response to both and tack on an, "Uhm, yeah." How come everyone seems to know everyone here? I don't know everyone…

"I wonder what he wants to talk to us about." She puts an inquisitive hand up to her mouth as she speaks.

I shrug nonchalantly, "Don't ask me. I didn't even know we were supposed to be in here."

She appears amused. Her plump lips curving at the corners, "But Master Hand told us about it at least twice… You're not very good at listening, are you?" She flashes me a soft grin, joking but not mocking – she has a nice smile, a mother's smile.

I smirk sheepishly, a light blush forming out of embarrassment on my freckled cheeks as I divert my gaze from her, "Heh, I guess not." She seems nice; I think I can trust her.

"Oh well, I'm glad you're here now."

That was surprisingly comforting. I may not know her but the very thought that someone cares about my presence was enough to cheer me up a little.

"I'm Zelda by the way." She in adds in her softly spoken voice.

A booming voice empties the room of all discussion; the oversized, floating hand lingers in the air for a few seconds, moving his fingers in a slow deliberate manner, before beginning his speech.

I actually try to pay attention this time but I'm so exhausted it's becoming difficult to keep my eyes from closing. I hear the general gist of what he is saying: something about "rules" and "times" or "weapons ". I dunno. I cover my mouth as I yawn and just wish for this to be over so I can get some goddam' rest. I can't help but let my mind wander as to what I'd be doing if I was back in Tazmily; I'd probably still be outside with Nana, maybe Angie and Fuel, perhaps even training with Kumatora? I most certainly wouldn't be this tired anyway.

Eventually, his booming voice came to a stop and the crowd of misfits around me resume their worthless conversations – more notably, I can leave.

I get up to do so but Ness' voice halters my actions.

"Are you going upstairs?"

"Yeah, you're not going to tell me there's another mandatory meeting are you?" I give him a devilish smirk.

He chuckles lightly, "Nah, I was just checking. Goodnight."

I nod in response before continuing on my way. Just as I'm about to reach the door I'm forced to come to a stop by three bodies that stand with importance, purposely blocking my path. I'm too tired to deal with this bullshit.

"What's some dumb kid like you doing here? I mean, what are you? Like twelve?" The one to my left – a man maybe in his twenties and garbed like a soldier- asks, his voice thick with contempt.

Update, I'm way too tired to deal with this bullshit.

"I'm fifteen." I hiss through gritted teeth, tempted to just throw them to the side with my psychokinesis and be done with it.

"Ain't it one of those freaky mutants with psychic abilities?" The dumpy, heavyset man on my right asks.

That… might've hurt a little but I keep my posture.

"If that's the case I believe it should be burned at a stake for practicing witchcraft." The one standing directly in front of me adds – he means it. I can tell from his thoughts he means it. Oh how I'd like to burn his face off – I suppose that would just prove them all right. I recognise him from the dining table earlier on; his golden eyes glare down at me, anticipating a response. I'm not going to take the bait; I'm not going to lose my cool because some prick thinks I should die.

His two comrades laugh sadistically at his last comment.

I let out a deep sigh, "Can you just let me pass?" I request, forcing the anger in my voice down.

"Look, ya' freak, we don't have to do anything you say. Y'know why? Because you're just some freak o' nature who should be thankful you weren't drowned at birth." The dumpy man sneers, prodding a fat finger on my stomach.

That was it, I hate being touched; using the last of my PSI I shove them out the way, battering them against the walls before walking out the door and slamming it behind me. I don't care that everyone probably saw that and think I have an anger problem or something – no one touches me, they probably all hate me anyway.

I make my way up to my room uttering curses under my breath as I go. "Stupid humans. They think they're so much better than everyone else." I know my hate is unjustified and I'm really just lying to myself – I suppose that's what the part of me that wasn't blind with rage would tell me; however, he wasn't heard through the fog that had clouded my mind telling me that I am, indeed, not human.

I lean against the door as I shut it after me; in a sleepy, irritated haze I step over to my bed before collapsing down on it, my body thanking me for it. I don't even bother to get changed or go into the bed sheets as my body goes limp from exhaustion and my eyes stay securely closed; I don't have to wait long at all before I'm lulled into a deep sleep.

I'm floating in a black abyss, there's nothing to be seen for miles. I look up to face the giant, red swirling mess that lies before me – what the hell is that thing? It appears to be trying to communicate with me but the words are slurred and unfamiliar. What's that music? It used to just be a faint echo in the background but it's rising at a continuous pace and invading my ears in a way that honestly makes me feel violated. I attempt to move my body but some unseen force is stopping me; at least this is a nice breather from the usual nightmares… Incapable of moving and speech I have no choice but to stare at this creature for what felt like hours. The creature slowly fades away into nothingness and my vision goes black before slowly but surely turning white.

I groggily open my eyes, what the hell was that about? Ever since I have unlocked my psychic abilities my dreams have only consisted of two things: nightmares and visions, meaning this could only mean one thing.

Most of my visions were religious, involving the Dark Dragon or occasionally the enigmatic White Dragon, but this didn't seem like one of those; and why is the word "giygas" stuck in my head? Is this supposed to be some sort of warning? I dunno.

I pick myself up off the floor and sit upon my bed, glancing at the luminous clock for the second time today: 22:14; darn it, it's not even late yet. My rage has long since subsided into the bitter aftertaste of grief, regret, ad self-hatred. I look down at my hands as they glow a weak light blue; my PSI has restored a tiny bit from my short rest but it's still pretty weak.

There was a sudden rapping at my door.

"Go away." I demand, not yet feeling ready to see people.

"It's me, Zelda." The familiar voice calls out from behind the door.

"I said go away!" I snarl back.

"I'm going to come in anyway."

Was she serious? My fears are confirmed as I hear the faint sound of a card swiping against the lock. She steps in, seemingly pleased with herself. I glare at her, in a combination of disgust, distrust and anger.

"I'm sorry about what happened before, how are you feeling?" Her voice had honeyed undertones.

"Like crap!" I spit back at her, "I told you not to come in here."

Her face contorted into a sickeningly familiar smirk, "Oh how delightful. Lucas, you haven't changed one bit since I last saw you."

I was suddenly taken aback with memories that the voice brought back. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. That's not possible.

"Porky?" I managed to splutter out, "I-It can't be you; you died!"

"I didn't die you uncivilised little brat – I was merely… imprisoned." Porky grinned before continuing, "I did think that the 'Absolutely Safe Capsule' that you so ensnared me in would be the end of it for me but, fortunately, an old friend decided to free me, I'd love for you to be able to meet him."

"You trapped yourself in there, Porky. And if you're so strong why are you hiding in someone else's body?"

He ignores my last question and begins to pace the room, "Oh Lucas, you know I can't even look at your face without thinking of my dumb, lifeless, slave robot. Mind you, you aren't so different; you're both killing machines, nothing but fanciful weapons."

"Don't you EVER fucking refer to Claus like that again!" I know he's just trying to enrage me but I can't control my emotions anymore.

"Oh yes, that was its name, wasn't it?" finishing with a deadly blow he adds, "You should have heard how he screamed when we cut him open."

Without thinking, and blind with rage, I grab my bat and smash it into Zelda's side, a loud crack reached my, signifying that I'd broken bone.

Porky merely snorts out his adenoidal laugh, seemingly unaffected, and kicks me in the gut.

"Oh come on Lucas, your brother put up a better fight than this and that was after he'd gone up against one of my beautiful creations."

"Lucas? I thought I heard something from inside your room, are you ok?" A voice asks from behind my door, I think it's Link.

I forcefully hold it back using psychokinesis, I'll be damned if I let anyone else in here. I don't have that much energy left but what I do have is going to be used to finally take out this bastard. I put a hand to the carpet and use PK Ground forcing him to fall to the floor and cough up a hefty amount of blood.

The crescendo of noise this emits causes more people to gather around my door, trying to get in. I'm panicking.

"Lucas! Let me in!" It was someone else this time, someone I hadn't met before.

I step over to the paralysed, possessed body – it wasn't Zelda to me right now – and look down at the grinning face that Porky still had plastered on his face.

"Oh would you look at that, you've upset all your friends. I don't suppose they'll be too happy to see what you've done… " He muses, "Though, I suppose it's not the first time you're going to be the reason someone innocent dies; your poor mother was forced to sacrifice herself for you and your snotty brother all because you were too weak and too stupid to fend for yourself and then you had to go and make it worse by allowing your bone-headed brother to go on a suicide mission in order to avenge the very person that you killed – it should have been you. Everyone would have been happier if it had been you and you know it; Alec and Flint always preferred him didn't they?"

I don't even think about it. I smash the bat into Zelda's head and stomach causing a crack each time and a splatter as the blood envelopes my clothes and the floor around me. The banging on the door had reached a point of frenzy by now, that combined with the crunching of bone mixed together creates a revolting melody.

"We're going to break in!" There's a whole cluster of people outside now.

"Do it then!" I challenge, crashing the 'Real Bat' down on him once more.

"You… think… this… will kill me. Don't you, Lucas?" He somehow still manages to blurt out, "You're wrong." Porky let out a shaky laugh, "Good bye Lucas. You should let your friends in, they seem awfully concerned." The room becomes devoid of laughter and the evil glint in Zelda's eyes fade to those of a lifeless corpse.

His final words bring me back to consciousness and I realise what I have done. I stare down at the bloodied body of Zelda – she didn't deserve to die, she was innocent, she was nice.

This is bad.

This is really, really bad.

If I have a heart I guess it would have probably broken to see this sight. I suppose everyone is right – I must be a demon.

I don't have time to think as with one final attack the door busts open and a group of smashers rush in, but stop at the sight of Zelda – their faces turning steely.

I slowly turn around to face them and back away cautiously. There's no point in trying to explain myself, how could I? Besides, their thoughts seem to have already reached a verdict: guilty.

Links stares at me, understandably angry and a far cry from his previous self, and he starts running towards me, sword in hand; I block him with an elbow to the face. He's quickly back up on his feet but I send out a psychic shockwave to defend myself, forcing everyone back.

They all glare at me with a hatred I'm all too familiar with. I guess I'm the bad guy now, oh how I wish I could apologise but nothing can make up for the things I've done. I've used far too much PSI and my head's thumping with an unendurable pain.

They surround me, battle stances ready.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." I mutter before gathering the last of my mental strength for a final PK Flash; blinding them temporarily, this allows me to run out of the room and slam the door behind me. I dash down the stairs, using my psychokinesis to shove anyone out the way if need be.

Where should I go? Where is there to go? Wait a minute… Didn't Ness mention something about a city? I guess I have no choice but to go there. As I reach the outside of the mansion I quickly search my surroundings, where could it be… I spot a cluster of lights in the distance – it must be there – I dash off in that direction; leaving the mansion and the people who were once my allies behind me.

As I run I look down at my blood soaked hands. Zelda had shown me nothing but kindness yet I had slain her all the same. Maybe I am a monster… No! I was only doing what must be done, what I had to do - it's not my fault that humans are sometimes blind to the consequences. But then... why do I feel the sickening guilt that was quickly suffocating me. I glance back at the mansion: there's hysteria, they're probably already searching for me so I've got to move fast. Deprived of a choice I will my legs forward – I'm not gonna' stop till I'm safe.


End file.
